MännerWeekend
by Shelley
Summary: Was passieren kann, wenn Männer mal so richtig ohne (ihre) Frauen einen drauf machen wollen.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, alles gehört Herrn Tolkien. Außerdem gehört die Grundidee der Serie "Wunderbare Jahre", wer auch immer die gemacht hat.

Männer-Weekend

Es war ein früher Freitagmorgen in Caras Caladhorn. Viele Elben waren bereits auf und gingen ihrem Tagwerk nach. Im Palast von Galadriel und Celeborn packte der Hausherr zum dritten Mal seinen Reiserucksack aus und wieder ein. Jedes Mal fand er etwas neues, das Galadriel heimlich hineingeschmuggelt hatte. 

Diesmal war es eine Dose mit Anti-Mückensalbe. "Ein echter Elb braucht so etwas nicht", murmelte Celeborn trotzig aber leise, damit ihn seine Gemahlin, die im Nachbarraum saß und sich frisierte, nicht hören konnte. Der Zwerg würde die Salbe auch nicht brauchen. Dafür war an ihm eindeutig zu wenig Haut nicht von irgendwelchen Haaren bedeckt. Und Aragorn als ehemaliger Waldläufer war Mücken gewohnt – nahm Celeborn jedenfalls an.

Der Elbenfürst freute sich schon seit Wochen auf das "Männer-Weekend", das nun schon zum dritten Mal – einmal jährlich – stattfand und nun inzwischen eine Tradition geworden war.

Keine schwierigen Entscheidungen zu treffen, keine Politik, keine Frauen. Nur Männer, die Männersachen machten: Jagen, Trinken, Hobbit-Kraut rauchen, über Frauen lästern, tratschen (was man als Mann natürlich niemals zugab und – sowieso - anders nannte... irgendwie...) und – dieses Jahr zum ersten Mal – angelten.

Mit letzterem hatte Celeborn noch keine großen Erfahrungen, aber er war sich sicher, dass das zumindest auch auf den Zwerg zutraf, der diesmal zum ersten Mal dabei war, also würde er sich wohl kaum blamieren. Jedenfalls nicht schlimmer als Gimli.

Auch Haldir war mit von der Partie. Zum einen, weil Galadriel drauf bestanden hatte, zum anderen, weil er inzwischen auch ein guter Freund der übrigen Gefährten geworden war – spätestens seit Helms Klamm. Und Celeborn mochte den ruhigen Hauptmann sowieso sehr gern. Für Haldir war es das erste Mal. In den vergangenen zwei Jahren hatten ihn immer irgendwelche unaufschiebbaren Verpflichtungen gehindert.

Im Moment war Haldir noch an der östlichen Grenze und erwartete die Ankunft der kleinen Reisegesellschaft – das hatte er sich nicht nehmen lassen wollen.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	2. Freitag früh

Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews. Da macht das Schreiben doch gleich viel mehr Freude.

Auch dieses Kapitel ist etwas kurz. Aber ich glaube, das nächste wird dann etwas länger.

Disclaimer: Ist auf der ersten Seite.

***************

Legolas, Aragorn und Gimli ritten bereits seit einiger Zeit durch den Goldenen Wald. Sie waren sich sicher, dass man sie inzwischen bereits entdeckt hatte, aber noch hatte sich ihnen kein Elb gezeigt.

"Ich freu mich schon darauf, alle wiederzusehen", sagte Legolas leise zu Aragorn, der neben ihm ritt.

"Ja", lächelte dieser. "Das wird bestimmt wieder ein lustiger Ausflug."

"Na ich weiß ja nicht", motzte Gimli, der hinter Legolas saß. "Ein ganzes Wochenende fast nur mit Elben. Wie konnte ich mich nur darauf einlassen? Wenn ich nur an den Spott denke, wenn ich wieder nach Hause komme..."

"Dein Geschrei, Herr Zwerg, kann man bis nach Caras Galadhorn hören", ertönte in dem Moment eine weiche, arrogant klingende Stimme von vorne, und hinter einem der Bäume trat Haldir hervor. "Ich schätze, Herr Celeborn schultert in diesem Moment bereits sein Reisegepäck." Hochmütig schaute er Gimli an, dem vor Schreck der Helm – von dem er sich nicht trennen wollte – über die Augen gerutscht war, so dass ihm das belustigte Funkeln in Haldirs Augen, welches den arroganten Ton Lügen strafte, entging.

"Pah!", polterte der Zwerg los, ließ sich von seinem Pferd rutschen und schob den Helm hoch. "Unhöflich wie immer. Ich kann nur wiederholen, was ich damals schon hier im Wald zu dir sagte, du arroganter Schnösel von einem Elb: Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!"

Haldir hob indigniert die fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen, als der Zwerg ihm - mal wieder - diese Beleidigungen, denn darum handelte es sich mit Sicherheit, an den Kopf warf. Dann räusperte er sich und schaute von oben auf den Zwerg herab (Kunststück). "Eines Tages finde ich heraus, was es bedeutet, und dann bist du fällig, Herr Gimli Gloinssohn."

Irritiert trat er dann einen Schritt zurück, als der Zwerg plötzlich wie eine wildgewordene Bonsai-Kampfkugel auf ihn zugerast kam. 

Aragorn streckte die Hand aus, um den Zwerg festzuhalten und eine sich anscheinend gerade anbahnende Katastrophe zu verhindern, aber Gimli war schneller, wich dem König von Gondor geschickt aus, schlang seine Arme um Haldirs Körpermitte und drückte den verdutzten Elben an sich. "Laß dich umarmen, mein Freund", nuschelte der Zwerg zwischen Haldirs Hemd und seinem eigenen Bart hervor.

Haldir überwandt seinen anfänglichen Schock, entspannte sich wieder und klopfte Gimli auf den Rücken. "Ich freue mich auch, dich wiederzusehen, Gimli Gloinssohn", sagte er mit einem sanften Lächeln und nickte dann auch Legolas und Aragorn zu, die inzwischen von ihren Pferden gestiegen waren und das seltsame Schauspiel grinsend beobachteten.

"Wir grüßen dich, Haldir o Lorien", sagte nun Aragorn und legte die rechte Hand kurz auf sein Herz. Legolas machte es ebenso.

Haldir befreite sich vorsichtig von dem knuddelnden Zwerg und erwiderte ebenso höflich den Gruß. Dann lächelte er wieder. "So, genug der Höflichkeiten und Etikette. Schließlich ist das kein offizieller Besuch, sondern wir wollen Spaß haben."

Die Gefährten lachten und gemeinsam begab man sich nach Calas Galadhorn, um Celeborn aufzulesen und eventuell ein oder zwei Blicke auf Galadriel zu werfen (letzteres galt in erster Linie für den Zwerg).


	3. Freitag mittag und abend

Freitag Mittag

Der Aufenthalt in Calas Galadhorn war dann auch nur kurz – viel zu kurz für Gimlis Geschmack – und bald darauf machten sich die 5 Gefährten auf. Sie hatten nun zusätzlich noch ein Packpferd dabei, auf dem sich der Proviant, zwei Zelte, die ihnen die lorischen Elben mitgegeben hatten, und sonstige Ausrüstung befanden. (O-Ton Galadriel [natürlich in Abwesenheit ihres Gemahls]: "Mein Celeborn hat so was schon seit mindestens 1000 Jahren nicht mehr gemacht. Auch wenn es ihm nicht – noch nicht – klar ist, er wird die Ausrüstung zu schätzen wissen.")

Also ritten sie nun zu fünft nach Westen, den Nimrodel entlang. Haldir wusste von einigen Bächen, die dort in den Fluß mündeten und die als sehr fischreich bekannt waren, also hatte er die Führung übernommen. 

Da sie mit Pferden unterwegs waren und zügig ritten, erreichten sie nach wenigen Stunden den Rand Loriens und fanden dort ein schönes Fleckchen, das wie geschaffen für ihr Vorhaben war. Eine kleine Lichtung in dem hier nicht mehr sehr dichten Wald, über die ein recht breiter Bach plätscherte und ein Stück weiter in den Nimrodel mündete.

Normalerweise würden Elben hier, die Grenzen bewachen, aber Celeborn hatte befohlen, dass hier ausnahmsweise keine Wachen waren, damit die Fünf in Ruhe ein schönes Wochenende verbringen konnten, ohne immer das Gefühl haben zu müssen, beobachtet zu werden.

Haldir hatte die Wachen allerdings nicht tiefer nach Lorien hinein, sondern sehr viel weiter nach außen verlagert, so dass sich die Gefährten innerhalb eines geschützten Gebietes befanden, ohne zufällig mit den Wächtern in Kontakt zu kommen. Er wollte lieber kein Risiko eingehen, denn auch nach Ende des Ringkriegs trieben sich noch immer hin und wieder Orks in der Gegend herum.

Nachdem sich die Fünf einig waren, dass das der perfekte Ort war, stiegen sie ab, luden das Gepäck von den Pferden und ließen diese laufen. Sie wussten, dass sich ihre Pferde nie zu weit entfernen würden und bei Bedarf sofort zur Stelle wären.

Legolas und Haldir bauten die beiden Zelte auf, in dem sie Schnüre von einem Baum zum nächsten spannten, die Zeltbahnen darüber legten, an den Seiten mit Haken befestigten und vorne und hinten mit Spangen schlossen - und nach kurzer Diskussion einigte man sich auf: Ein Zelt für Haldir und Celeborn, und ein (etwas größeres) Zelt für Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli. Der Zwerg würde sowieso nicht viel Platz wegnehmen, hatte Legolas grinsend verkündet, worauf er sich einen blauen Fleck am Oberarm eingehandelt hatte.

Als sie fertig waren, war es bereits dunkel. Aragorn hatte inzwischen mit Gimli Holz gesammelt und ein Lagerfeuer entzündet.

Und Celeborn.... tja, Celeborn hatte inzwischen die mitgebrachten Vorräte hübsch sortiert.

***

Freitag Abend

Man versammelte sich also um das Lagerfeuer. Gimli holte Malzbier hervor und Aragorn das Hobbit-Kraut und genügend Pfeifen für die Elben. Gimli grinste in seinen Bart, als Celeborn Haldir erklärte, wie man damit umging. Der Zwerg wusste ja von Aragorn und Legolas, dass der Elbenfürst das selbst erst ein Jahr vorher gelernt hatte.

Nachdem Haldir anscheinend das Prinzip verstanden hatte drückte ihm Aragorn eine gestopfte Pfeife in die Hand und half ihm beim Anzünden.

Haldir paffte los was das Zeug hielt – unterbrochen von einigen Hustern - und Aragorn fragte sich sorgenvoll, ob in Celeborns Erklärung vielleicht die Worte 'so schnell wie möglich' gefallen sein könnten.

Kurze Zeit später geschah das, was der ehemalige Waldläufer schon kommen sah – und Gimli mit diebischer Freude erwartete: Der lorische Elb lief grün an, murmelte etwas das klang wie: "....mal ganz dringend wohin...", ließ die Pfeife fallen, sprang auf und raste davon wie von einer Herde Uruks gejagt.

Gimli kicherte und nahm die fallengelassene Pfeife in seine Obhut. Legolas und Celeborn starrten Haldir verdutzt hinterher. Sie hatten bei ihrem ersten Kontakt mit dem Hobbit-Kraut keine derartigen.... Verhaltensweisen an den Tag gelegt. Andererseits waren sie das Ganze auch vorsichtig und mit Bedacht angegangen.

Gimli beruhigte sie jedoch grinsend: "Keine Sorge meine Herren Elben. Das geht schnell vorbei. So was passiert eben, wenn man am Anfang zu hastig ist."

Aber erst als Aragorn bestätigend nickte, waren die beiden Elben beruhigt.

"Ob Haldir Hilfe braucht?", fragte Celeborn nach einiger Zeit zaghaft, aber Aragorn winkte ab. "Laßt ihn. Der kommt gut alleine zurecht." Der König von Gondor war sich nicht sicher, ob der lorische Hauptmann zur Zeit seinen nackten Hintern oder den Mageninhalt – oder vielleicht beides - dem Mondlicht präsentierte, aber er war sich zumindest sicher, dass es ihm peinlich wäre, wenn man ihn so vorfinden würde.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde kam Haldir wieder zurück – in der Hand hielt er einen toten Hasen. "Ich war ein bisschen jagen", sagte er mit möglichst gleichmütiger Stimme. "Gegen einen Braten zum Abendessen wird sicher niemand etwas einzuwenden haben."

Aragorn verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Die Idee, mit der sich Haldir aus der peinlichen Situation zu retten versuchte, war gar nicht so schlecht gewesen. 

Gimli war weniger taktvoll, sondern kicherte wieder los. Aber auch Legolas und Celeborn hatten Mühe, sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen, und schauten deshalb lieber ganz tief in ihre Malzbierflaschen.

Haldir setzte sich hin, noch immer den Hasen in der Hand haltend, und starrte eingeschnappt ins Feuer. Irgendwie hatte er sich diesen Ausflug anders vorgestellt.

Aragorn nahm ihm den Hasen aus der Hand und machte sich daran ihn zuzubereiten, während Celeborn etwas näher an Haldir heranrückte, ihm tröstend einen Arm um die Schultern legte, ihm aufmunternd zulächelte und ihm seine Flasche Malzbier in die Hand drückte.

Legolas schickte einen dezenten Fußtritt in Gimlis Richtung und erstickte damit dessen neuerlichen Lachanfall im Keime. Dann holte er aus dem Gepäck einige Harfen und während Aragorn mit der Zubereitung des Abendessens beschäftigt war, sangen die Elben einige alte Weisen.

Aber irgendwann wurde Gimlis Geschnarche als Begleitmusik doch etwas lästig.

Aragorn beendete die unfreiwillige Begleitung mit einem Tritt und hielt dem Zwerg, der empört in die Höhe fuhr, seinen Anteil am Abendessen unter die Nase. Sofort besänftigt stürzte sich Gimli auf das Essen.

Auch die Anderen aßen zu Abend und da es dann schon recht spät war und man früh aufstehen wollte, begab man sich anschließend zur Ruhe.


	4. Samstag früh Der Angelausflug

Samstag früh - der Angelausflug

Gimli stand im Fluß und warf seine Rute aus. Das Wasser ging ihm bis zu den Hüften. Ab und zu warf er einen Blick nach rechts, wo Legolas etwa 20 Meter entfernt, bis etwas über die Knie im Wasser stand und ebenfalls die Rute auswarf. Etwa gleich weit von Gimli entfernt, aber auf der linken Seite stand Celeborn und angelte, wie Legolas, ebenfalls still vergnügt vor sich hin. Alle drei trugen sie über ihrer normalen Kleidung diese ziemlich weiten Hosen, die die Elben als "Anglerhosen aus speziellem, wasserdichtem Elbenstoff" bezeichnet hatten. Alle drei sahen recht albern in diesen viel zu großen Beinkleidern aus – besonders Gimli, dem diese "Hosen" fast bis zum Kinn reichten. Aber immerhin konnte er den Bart mit hineinschieben, so dass die Gefahr, dass der Bart naß wurde, recht gering war. Allerdings schoß Celeborn den Vogel ab. Denn er hatte sich ein komisches Hütchen aufgesetzt, an dem lauter Angelhaken mit bunten Federn steckten.

Haldir war am Ufer geblieben und kümmerte sich darum, das Feuer in Gang zu halten. Ab und zu warf er prüfende Blicke auf die Angler oder in die Umgebung. Auch wenn es ein Männer-Weekend war und alle ihren Spaß haben sollten, sah er es nach wie vor als seine oberste Pflicht an, für die Sicherheit zu sorgen. Und das würde er auch tun, ob es dem Herrn Celeborn nun passte oder nicht. Deshalb sorgte er auch immer dafür, daß sein Bogen griffbereit in seiner Nähe lag.

Aragorn hingegen war auf die Jagd gegangen – sehr zum Unmut der drei Angler. Wollte der Dunedain damit etwa ausdrücken, dass er dem Anglerglück der Elben und des Zwergs nicht traute?

Gimli hing seinen Gedanken nach und musste unwillkürlich wieder daran denken, wie Legolas gelacht hatte, als der Zwerg in den Anglerhosen aus dem Zelt geschlurft kam. 'Blöder Elb! Sieht selbst nicht besser aus. Die hätten ja für mich auch eine Hose ein paar Nummern kleiner machen können. Wußten ja schließlich, dass ich diesmal mitkommen will', dachte er missmutig. Celeborn hatte zwar nicht laut gelacht, so wie Legolas, aber Gimli war das verräterische Zucken in den Mundwinkeln des Fürsten nicht entgangen – auch wenn dieser sich schnell abgewandt hatte. Nicht schnell genug für das scharfe Adlerauge eines Zwerges.

Gimli brummelte etwas unverständliches in seinen Bart, holte die Angelleine wieder ein und ging einige Schritte vor, um sich eine bessere Position zu suchen. Plötzlich trat er mit dem rechten Fuß ins Leere und konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass er ins tiefe Wasser geraten wäre. Schnell ging er ein-zwei Schritte zurück. 'Uhh', dachte er. 'Beinah wäre ich ziemlich naß geworden und die blöden Elben hätten sich wieder nicht eingekriegt vor Lachen.'

Dann kam ihm ein Gedanke...

Ein fieses Grinsen erschien auf Gimlis Gesicht, das jeden zur Vorsicht geraten hätte, wenn man es durch den dichten Bart hindurch hätte sehen können.

"Öhm... Legolas, könntest du mal bitte kurz kommen. Ich möchte dir was interessantes zeigen", flötete Gimli fröhlich zu dem jungen Elben rechts von ihm hinüber.

Aber Legolas, der gerade damit beschäftigt war, seine Angelschnur zu entwirren, die ein unübersichtliches Knäuel in seiner Hand bildete (wie hatte er das nur in so kurzer Zeit geschafft?), schaute nur kurz auf. "Ja, gleich. Ich kann grad nicht", rief der Elb und widmete sich wieder dem Chaosknäuel in seinen Händen.

Enttäuscht murmelte der Zwerg was über Elben, die nicht mal angeln können in seinen Bart, als von links die Stimme Celeborns ertönte: "Was ist denn da so interessantes?"

Gimli erschrak und zu allem Überfluß konnte er schon am Geplätscher des Wassers hören, dass der Elbenfürst auf ihn zukam.

"Och, nichts, Herr Celeborn. Gar nichts", versuchte er das nahende Unheil zu verhindern. Warum mussten Elben auch immer so verflixt neugierig sein?

Der Blick des Zwergs flog zwischen dem unerbittlich herannahenden Celeborn und dem noch immer hingebungsvoll an seiner Angelschnur herumknotenden Legolas hin und her. Die Chance, dass Legolas in die Falle tappte, war inzwischen bei Null angelangt, die Chancen für Celeborn dagegen standen ziemlich gut.

"Was gibt es denn so interessan....?", wiederholte Celeborn gerade, dann war er auch schon im Wasser verschwunden. 

Gimli registrierte mit großen Augen, dass das Loch doch um einiges tiefer war, als er angenommen hatte. Der ganze Elbenfürst war, mehr oder weniger aufrecht stehend, darin verschwunden. Nur noch sein Angelhütchen dümpelte auf dem Wasser und wurde von der Strömung rasch davongetragen. Eigentlich hatte Gimli nur bezweckt, dass Legolas das kalte Wasser in die wasserdichte Hose schwappte, aber das hier wäre sogar noch viiiel besser gewesen – wenn es Legolas und nicht Celeborn erwischt hätte.

"CELEBORN!!"

Der entsetzte Aufschrei Haldirs riß den Zwerg aus der Erstarrung. Schnell wandte er sich um. Haldir raste gerade mit großen Sprüngen auf ihn zu und stürzte sich in den Fluß um Celeborn zu retten, während Legolas mit offenem Mund und großen Augen und dem Angelschnurknäuel in der Hand dastand und nur fassungslos auf das Chaos starrte.

In dem Moment tauchte der Elbenfürst prustend wieder auf und ruderte wild mit den Armen. "Tief", japste er. "Ganz schön tief hier!"

Haldir hatte Celeborn inzwischen erreicht und half ihm dabei, auf eine flachere Stelle zu kommen, da diese praktischen Elben-Angelhosen durch den sehr dichten Stoff nun eher eine Gefahr für den Elben darstellte, in dem sie ihn – jetzt wo sie voller Wasser waren - nach unten zogen. Aber mit Haldirs Hilfe und dem beherzten Zupacken des Zwergs, der sich wieder gefangen hatte, gelang es schließlich, den Herrn des Waldes in Sicherheit zu bringen und ihn von diesen furchtbaren Hosen zu befreien.

Kurze Zeit später saßen die Drei pitschnass am Ufer und starrten auf den Fluß. 

"Das war ja eine Überraschung", unterbrach Celeborn als erster das Schweigen. "Hätte nicht gedacht, dass es da so tief sein kann."

Irgendwie hatte Gimli das Gefühl, dass nichts, aber auch gar nichts den Fürsten aus der Fassung bringen konnte.

"Aber sagt mir Herr Gimli", fuhr Celeborn fort, "was war denn da nun so Interessantes gewesen? Ich hoffe, ich habe es nicht verjagt."

Auch Haldir schaute recht neugierig.

Gimli schlug sich im Geist die Hand vor die Stirn. Aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, wurde ihm das von Legolas abgenommen, der inzwischen die ins Wasser gefallenen Angeln eingesammelt hatte und nun auch zu den drei nassen Helden hinzukam.

"Das kann ich Euch ganz genau sagen, Herr Celeborn", knurrte der Elb und Gimli registrierte beunruhigt, dass Legolas ziemlich wütend aussah. "Gimli wollte, dass ICH in das Loch trete." Er schaute den Zwerg wütend an. "Stimmt doch oder? Du hättest es lustig gefunden, wenn ich ins Wasser gefallen wäre."

Celeborn und Haldir schauten von einem zum anderen. Trotz des gewaltigen Bartes konnte jeder gut erkennen, wie der Zwerg rot anlief und außerordentlich schuldbewusst aussah. "Wußte ich doch nicht, dass da so ein tiefes Loch ist", murmelte Gimli halbherzig.

"Warum hätte Gimli das denn tun sollen? Ich denke, ihr seit Freunde...", fragte Celeborn verständnislos.

"Was weiß ich", brummte Legolas und setzte sich neben Haldir. "Vielleicht ist er sauer, dass ich bei den letzten beiden Kämpfen mehr Feinde getötet habe als er."

"Ich? Sauer?", ereiferte sich Gimli empört. "Was kann ich denn dafür, dass die Orks auf der anderen Seite der Schlucht standen und nur deine Pfeile dahinreichten?"

Legolas lachte nur leise.

"Hey, warum hat mir denn keiner gesagt, dass ihr baden gehen wollt?", ertönte die beleidigte Stimme Aragorns hinter den Vieren.

Fortsetzung folgt.


	5. Samstag Nachmittag

So, weil alle so nett reviewen, gibt es ein kurzes Zwischendurch-Leckerli. Als es darum ging, die Story in Kapitel zu teilen, ergab es sich irgendwie, dass sie in Tageszeiten aufgeteilt wurde. Deshalb ist es diesmal recht kurz geworden. Aber ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem.

********************************

Samstag Nachmittag 

Aragorn hatte ein Reh erlegt, so dass das Abendessen gerettet war, denn Fisch gab es an diesem Tag definitiv nicht. Legolas' Angelschnur war nach wie vor ein hoffnungslos verwirrter Knoten, Celeborns Angel war zerbrochen, als der Fürst beim Untergehen versucht hatte, sich damit irgendwo abzustützen – und Gimli hatte so alleine keine Lust mehr zum Angeln gehabt.

Den restlichen Tag hatte man damit verbracht, faul und fast nackt (ganz nackt – hatte man stillschweigend entschieden – geziemte sich wohl nicht so ganz in der Gegenwart des stolzen Elbenfürsten), weil die Kleidung auf den Steinen zum Trocknen ausgelegt worden war, in der Sonne herumzuliegen, zu dösen, sich zu unterhalten und hin und wieder ein Bad zu nehmen. Alles in allem verbrachten die 5 Gefährten einen friedlichen Sonnabend, wenn man von den 'leichten' Spannungen absah, die zwischen Legolas und Gimli herrschten. Wenn es – zumindest am Anfang - nach Gimli gegangen wäre, hätte sie beide sich schon längst wieder vertragen. Die Sache war ihm furchtbar peinlich, auch wenn Celeborn nicht die geringste Verärgerung gezeigt hatte. Aber Legolas war noch immer eingeschnappt und ignorierte den Zwerg nachhaltig.

Aber irgendwann hatte Gimli auch keine Lust mehr und so nervten die Beiden die restlichen Gefährten: 

Gimli: "Haldir, sag dem Elben, dass er schon ganz rot auf dem Rücken ist."

Haldir: "Legolas, Gimli sagt, dass du schon ziemlich rot auf dem Rücken bist."

Legolas: "Haldir, sag dem Zwerg, dass ihn das einen feuchten Kehricht angeht."

Haldir: "Gimli, Legolas sagt, dass dich das einen.... ähem.... dass dich das nichts angeht."

Gimli: (knurr) "Herr Celeborn, sagt dem Elben, dass...." Und so ging es eine ganze Weile weiter, bis Aragorn den König herauskehrte und ein Machtwort sprach: "RUHE! Alle Beide! Sonst erzähl ich Galadriel, dass ihr euch wie die kleinen Kinder aufgeführt habt."

Auf Gimli wirkte die Drohung sofort. Aber auch Legolas entschied sich, dass die ganze Sache den Spott der Elben-Königin nicht wert war und so schwieg man sich einvernehmlich an, sehr zur Enttäuschung Haldirs, der diesen Disput höchst amüsant gefunden hatte.

Wird fortgesetzt...

*****************************************

@Asahi: Tja, ich fürchte, ich hab da ne schlechte Nachricht für dich.... *vg*. Nein, eigentlich zwei, denn Elrond nebst Zwillingen wird leider nicht erscheinen.

@Smilo-der-alte-Lustzwerg: War mir ja klar, worauf du wieder abfährst. Mich aber bei Lady Legolas zappeln lassen. Das haben wir gerne. Na dann sei schon mal aufs nächste Kapitel gespannt.

@Tig: Der Legolas ist auch nass geworden, beim Einfangen der Angeln. Aber ich glaube, mit seinen Haaren hat er etwas Übung. Aber schade, dass du mich erst jetzt drauf gebracht hast. Ich hab grad ein Bild im Kopf von drei sich die Haare flechtenden Elben (oder auch gegenseitig?). Den Zwerg, wenn er eh schon da ist, könnten die ja auch gleich mit verarbeiten. *fg*

Ach ja, eins noch. Eine Freundin erklärte mir inzwischen, dass der Zwerg dem Haldir "die Pest an den Hals" gewünscht hat. Wie unhöflich....


	6. Samstag Abend

Samstag Abend

Am Abend hatte Legolas dann, wie es zu erwarten war, einen herrlichen Sonnenbrand auf dem Rücken, da er aus purem Starrsinn trotz der Warnung des Zwergs in der Sonne liegengeblieben war. 

Gimli grinste zwar jedes Mal wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, wenn der Elb bei einer ungünstigen Bewegung stöhnend das Gesicht verzog, sagte aber kein Wort, weil die Galadriel-Drohung wie ein Damoklesschwert über seinem bärtigen Haupt schwebte.

Aragorn und Haldir hatten das Reh zubereiten und so gab es leckeren Rehbraten zum Abendessen. Anschließend saßen die Fünf wieder um ihr Lagerfeuer herum, unterhielten sich, erzählten Anekdoten – besonders Celeborn hatte aufgrund seines stattlichen Alters einen reichen Schatz an Geschichten beizusteuern -, sangen wieder Lieder, wobei der Zwerg auch in den Genuß kam, die empfindlichen Ohren der Elben mit einem typischen zwergischen Trinklied zu quälen, in dem es hauptsächlich um "Gold, Gold, Gold" ging (Terry Pratchett lässt grüßen – smile) und tranken von dem reichlich mitgebrachten Malzbier.

Aber es wäre ja zu schön gewesen, wenn dieser Abend friedvoll verlaufen wäre. Legolas stand irgendwann auf um neues Holz ins Feuer zu legen, als er über einen Fuß von Gimli stolperte, der sich zufälligerweise (ehrlich!) im Weg befand.

Wütend fuhr der Elb herum und fauchte den verdutzten Zwerg an: "Es hat dir wohl nicht gereicht, mich fast ertränken zu wollen. Jetzt willst du mich also noch ins Feuer werfen, was?"

Gimli runzelte die Stirn. Dann sprang er auf und reckte sich zu seiner vollen Größe hoch und knurrte zu Legolas (etwa aus dessen Brusthöhe) hoch: "Wozu sollte ich das wohl wollen? So was wie du brennt ja nicht mal richtig."

Aragorn, Haldir und Celeborn hatten ihre Unterhaltung eingestellt und schauten den beiden Streithähnen interessiert zu. Aragorn wollte erst mal abwarten, wie sich das entwickelte, auch wenn er bereits alarmiert war. Haldir fand das Ganze mal wieder saukomisch, und Celeborn.... na ja, irgendwie auch.

Legolas schnappte empört nach Luft. "Ach ja? Dafür kann ich über Schnee laufen, und du nicht. Ätsch!"

Gimli schnaubte wütend und versetzte dem Elben einen Stoß. Legolas, der mit dem Rücken zum Feuer gestanden hatte, strauchelte rückwärts und schaffte es gerade so, nicht mitten im Lagerfeuer zu landen. Er taumelte, ruderte mit den Armen und machte einen Satz rückwärts, auf die andere Seite des Feuers. Dabei trat er unglücklich auf das aus dem Feuer ragende Ende eines brennenden Holzscheits, welches hochschnellte, wirbelnd durch die Luft flog und eine Öllampe traf, die an der Schnur hing, welche das große Zelt zwischen den Bäumen hielt. Die Öllampe geriet ins Schaukeln, rutschte mit rasch zunehmendem Tempo an der Schnur herab und prallte gegen das Zelt. Das Öl schwappte heraus, traf das Zelt und eine Sekunde später brannte das Zelt lichterloh.

Legolas, der auf Haldir gelandet war, und die anderen Vier hatten hilflos dieser unseligen Kettenreaktion, die sich in Sekundenschnelle ereignet hatte, zuschauen müssen und starrten nun entgeistert das brennende Zelt an.

Als erstes erwachten Celeborn und Aragorn aus ihrer Erstarrung, eilten zum Bach, ergriffen, die Angelhosen, die noch immer auf den Steinen lagen, schöpften sie voll Wasser, rannten zurück und schütteten den Hoseninhalt über die Flammen. Gimli, der seinen Helm gepackt und als Schöpfeimer umfunktioniert hatte, tat es ihnen gleich. Aber es war bereits zu spät. Von dem Zelt war einige Minuten später nichts mehr übrig. Der Inhalt, die persönlichen Sachen von Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli, waren zum Glück nicht mit verbrannt. Aber sie waren hier und da angesengt und außerdem völlig durchnässt.

Haldir hätte gerne geholfen, aber auf ihm saß noch immer Legolas und starrte gebannt in das Chaos, das er und Gimli mit ihrem dummen Streit angerichtet hatten.

Nach einer sehr langen Schweigeminute räusperte sich Aragorn vernehmlich. "Okay, seit ihr zwei jetzt endlich zufrieden?", fragte er mit einer Ruhe, die gefährlicher klang, als wenn er die beiden Kampfhähne angeschrieen hätte.

"Tut mir leid", wisperten Legolas und Gimli wie aus einem Munde und schauten betreten zu Boden.

Nun meldete sich Haldir. "Du, Legolas, ich mag dich ja auch wirklich sehr gerne und so. Aber könntest du bitte endlich von mir runtergehen? Mir schläft grad das rechte Bein ein."

Legolas lief knallrot an und schoß in die Höhe. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, worauf bzw. auf wem er die ganze Zeit so schön weich gesessen hatte.

Der Abend war gelaufen und drei der fünf Gefährten hatten kein Zelt mehr. Celeborn wollte gerade laut darüber nachdenken, wie man sich zu fünft in das kleine verbliebene Zelt quetschen könnte, als er von Aragorn unterbrochen wurde: "Vielen Dank Celeborn, für das Angebot, aber das werden wir nicht annehmen. Du und Haldir, ihr werdet in eurem Zelt schlafen. Unsere beiden Streithähne werden sehr gerne (drohender Blick in die Richtung der Angesprochenen) unter freiem Himmel schlafen. Schließlich haben sie auch dafür gesorgt. Und ich tue das sowieso mal wieder sehr gerne. Punkt."

Celeborn zuckte nur mit den Schultern und zog an seiner Pfeife, die er sich gerade angezündet hatte; und Haldir sagte gar nichts, da er von der Entscheidung sowieso nur profitierte. Celeborn fühlte sich auch nicht im geringsten gestört, dass Aragorn zum Du übergegangen war. Insgeheim war ihm das eigentlich sowieso lieber, weil er so das Gefühl hatte, besser in die kleine Gruppe zu passen.

Man saß noch eine Weile um das Feuer herum, aber ein Gespräch wollte nicht wirklich in Gang kommen. Legolas und Gimli schämten sich, Aragorn war sauer und schnitzte an irgendwas herum, das immer mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem Holzpflock bekam, und nur Haldir und Celeborn unterhielten sich leise.

Also begab man sich bald zur Ruhe. Haldir und Celeborn verschwanden im Zelt und die anderen Drei klaubten die noch brauchbaren Sachen zusammen und bereiteten sich etwas abseits ein Lager unter den Sternen zu.

Wird fortgesetzt...

*********

@Jana: Freut mich, dass deine Firewall endlich mitspielt. Bei mir geht es jetzt auch... meistens *grummel*.

@Asahi: Ähm.... nö, kann man eigentlich nicht sagen, dass ich "schnell fertig werden möchte", weil, ich bin ja schon fertig. *ggg*

@Arael: Ja, wer weiß, was dem "steinalten" Elben alles freigespült wurde bei der Aktion. *fg* Aber hast Recht, der Zwerg hätte das auch gut gebrauchen können. Ah, das bringt mich auf die Idee eines zwergischen Zwangsbades... Mal sehen, ob ich das noch irgendwo unterbringe, weil, eigentlich steht die Story ja schon bis zum letzten Punkt. Aber neulich kam trotzdem noch ein Kapitel dazu, also wer weiß....

@Mencamiel: Hat dich eigentlich das 4. Kapitel erreicht?


	7. Samstag Nacht

Samstag Nacht

Aber es kam wie es kommen musste: Zwei Stunden später öffnete der Himmel seine Schleusen und es begann gewaltig zu regnen.

Aragorn und Legolas wurden davon sofort geweckt und suchten Schutz unter den Bäumen tiefer im Wald. 

Gimli, der einen sehr festen Schlaf hatte, das viele Malzbier (merke: Zwergenmalzier ist kein Vita-Malz...), das er frustriert in sich hineingeschüttet hatte, war daran nicht ganz unschuldig, brauchte einige Zeit länger um aufzuwachen. Er richtete sich fluchend auf und stellte fest, dass er alleine im Regen saß. Eine Weile saß er ratlos herum und schmollte vor sich hin. Als ihm aber klar wurde, dass ihm das kein bisschen weiter half, rappelte er sich auf und schaute sich um. Aber von Legolas und Aragorn war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. In der Annahme, dass sie zu Celeborn und Haldirs ins Zelt geschlüpft waren, und ihn – natürlich – nicht geweckt hatten, begab er sich zum Zelt und steckte den Kopf hinein. Was er dort sah, ließ ihn erst vor Schreck erstarren, und dann rückwärts zurückstolpern. So schnell ihn seine Beine trugen und mit einem herzhaften "IIIIIHHHHHHgittttt!!!" auf den Lippen sauste er zum Bach und wusch sich, kräftig herumplanschend, die Augen aus. Man wollte ja schließlich nicht erblinden, was bei diesem unerwarteten Anblick sicherlich durchaus geschehen konnte.

Celeborn und Haldir waren bei dem Schrei auseinandergefahren und starrten erst verdutzt zum Zelteingang und dann sich gegenseitig an.

"Was war das denn?", fragte Haldir seinen.... Spielgefährten.

"Keine Ahnung", zuckte Celeborn mit den Schultern. "Laß uns weitermachen."

Haldir lächelte. "Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"

Celeborn grinste anzüglich und zeigte auf seinen erwartungsvoll aufgerichteten kleinen Fürsten.

"Ach ja...", grinste Haldir zurück und nahm seine unterbrochene Tätigkeit wieder auf....

Gimli hockte derweil am verloschenen Lagerfeuer und fragte sich, wo Aragorn und Legolas abgeblieben sein könnten. Der Regen hatte inzwischen aufgehört, aber das Holz und alle Sachen waren hoffnungslos durchnässt. Und ins Zelt von Celeborn und Haldir brachten ihn keine 10 Balrogs, das stand fest. Es ließ sich allerdings nicht vermeiden, dass er aus dem Zelt eine zeitlang ziemlich eindeutige Geräusche hörte, was seine Laune auch nicht verbesserte.

Nach einer Weile kamen Aragorn und Legolas aus dem Wald zurück.

"Hallo Gimli", begrüßte der ehemalige Waldläufer den Zwerg, "du bist wach? Weißt du, wir wollten dich nicht wecken. Wir dachten, dass es für dich sicher okay ist, den Regen zu verschlafen."

Gimli sagte darauf gar nichts, sondern starrte nur finster ins nicht vorhandene Feuer.

"Was ist los?", hakte Aragorn nach und blieb mit Legolas vor Gimli stehen.

"Celeborn und Haldir", nuschelte der Zwerg.

"Was ist mit ihnen?", mischte sich nun Legolas ein und schaute besorgt zum Zelt.

"Die haben.... die machen.... die sind...", stotterte der Zwerg, der nicht wusste, wie er es sagen sollte.

"Was machen sie?" Nun wurde auch Aragorn langsam besorgt.

Gimli warf einen prüfenden Blick zum Zelt, dann flüsterte er leise: "Die haben es miteinander getrieben."

"Oh....", meinte Legolas nur. Dann grinste er Aragorn an. "Ist das nicht nett?"

Der grinste nur zurück. "Hab mir doch schon neulich Abend fast so was gedacht. So wie Celeborn seinen Hauptmann tröstete."

Gimli starrte die Beiden fassungslos an. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass sie seine Empörung teilen würden. "Habt ihr nicht verstanden, wovon ich rede? Der Elbenkönig Celeborn, Gemahl von Frau Galadriel, hat es mit dem Hauptmann von Lorien getrieben, nackt... und ...äh.... alles."

"Naja, Kleidung würde dabei auch ziemlich stören", brummte Legolas lakonisch – und rückte seine eigene Kleidung gerade.

Gimli verstand die Welt nicht mehr. "Aber...", jammerte er, "das geht doch nicht. Zwei Männer und so... Und einer davon ist auch noch verheiratet."

Aragorn grinste nur. "Na und? Laß ihnen doch ihren Spaß." Dabei stopfte er möglichst unauffällig sein Hemd in die Hosen zurück.

Aber Gimli bemerkte es, genau wie das Gezuppel von Legolas an seiner Kleidung kurz davor (wie gesagt: Zwergen und Adleraugen..). Er zählte rasch eins und eins zusammen – und gab dann einen quietschenden Verzweiflungslaut von sich. "Ihr etwa auch?!" 

Legolas zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Ein bisschen Spaß muß halt hin und wieder sein."

Gimli seufzte theatralisch. "Ich wusste es doch immer. Alle Elben sind schwul. Und Leute, die bei Elben aufwachsen, werden es auch." Dann fiel ihm etwas außerordentlich wichtiges ein und er schaute drohend zwischen Legolas und Aragorn hin und her: "Nur damit das klar ist. Sollte einer von euch an mir herumgrabbeln wollen, dann denkt immer daran, ich habe 5 Äxte dabei."

Legolas und Aragorn kicherten daraufhin nur und legten sich hin, um für den Rest der Nacht noch etwas Schlaf zu finden.

Gimli saß noch eine Weile auf seinem Stein, die Beiden misstrauisch beobachtend. Als er sicher war, dass sie schliefen, legte er sich auch hin – die größte seiner Äxte fest im Arm halten.

Man konnte ja nie wissen.

***************

**@Jana:** Sicher hätten sie sich alle ins Zelt quetschen können. Aber ich wette, so war es doch viel... öhm... interessanter, oder? *ggg*


	8. Sonntag früh

Sonntag früh

Am nächsten Morgen waren unsere drei Helden als erstes wach, was wohl in erster Linie daran lag, dass ihre Kleidung noch immer ziemlich naß und die Nacht damit nicht sehr gemütlich war.

Aber es war ein wunderschöner Sonnentag. Also legten sie ihre Kleidung – mal wieder – zum Trocknen aus. Aragorn, der – als cleverer Ex-Waldläufer – das Bündel mit seiner Ersatzkleidung so geschickt gepackt hatte, dass der Inhalt trocken geblieben war, zog sich grinsend um, während Gimli und Legolas in Unterhosen in der Sonne hockten.

Haldir und Celeborn schliefen recht ausgiebig und irgendwann beschloß Aragorn, dass es nun genug sei. Also schlüpfte er ins Zelt. Die beiden schliefen tatsächlich noch – Haldir in Celeborns Arme eingekuschelt – und fasst tat es dem Dunedain etwas leid, das Paar zu wecken. Aber andererseits meldete sich ein kleiner Teufel in seinem Hinterkopf, der ihn darauf hinwies, dass es unfair war, wenn diese Beiden gemütlich ausschliefen, während die anderen Drei so eine ungemütliche Nacht hatten. Also schnappte er sich Gimlis Helm, füllte ihn mit Wasser und beförderte dieses mit Schwung ins Zelt.

Mit einem zweistimmigen entsetzten Aufschrei fuhren die beiden Elben in die Höhe. Etwas orientierungslos schauten sie sich um und erspähten den hinterhältigen Angreifer. Ein kurzer Blick zur gegenseitigen Verständigung und schon stürzten sich die beiden nassen Elben blitzschnell auf den König von Gondor, dem es nicht mehr gelang, sich rechtzeitig in Sicherheit zu bringen. Lachend zerrten sie Aragorn aus dem Zelt und schleppten ihn zum Bach. So sehr sich Aragorn auch sträubte, gegen die kräftigen Elben hatte er keine Chance und kurze Zeit später saß er laut fluchend mitten im Wasser. "Super, jetzt sind auch meine letzten Klamotten naß", motzte er und stand auf.

Gimli hatte das ganze grinsend beobachtet und auch Legolas hatte nicht einen Finger gerührt, um Aragorn zu helfen. Nun räusperte sich der Zwerg. "Meine Herren Elben, wollt ihr euch nicht wenigstens irgend etwas anziehen?" Peinlich berührt wandte er sich wieder ab.

Celeborn und Haldir schauten an sich herunter, dann sich gegenseitig an – und lachten wieder. "Warum? Es badet sich doch nackt am Besten", rief Celeborn und gemeinsam stürzten sie sich in die Fluten, dabei Aragorn, der sich gerade ans Ufer gerettet hatte, mit sich reißend.

Da er nun sowieso schon naß war, nahm er das recht gelassen und beschäftigte sich lieber mit mehr oder weniger erfolgreichen Versuchen, mal den einen, mal den anderen Elben unterzutauchen. 

Gimli beobachte das ausgelassene Herumgetolle kopfschüttelnd. Das dort sollten stolze Elben sein? Ein König (okay, kein Elb), noch ein König, und ein Hauptmann? "Die spinnen, die Elben", murmelte er in seinen Bart, während er ein Feuer anzündete, um das Frühstück zuzubereiten.

Legolas hatte sich derweil wieder angezogen und ans Ufer gesetzt und schaute den Dreien belustigt zu. Aber als er bemerkte, dass Haldir ihm interessierte Blicke zuwarf und anfing mit Aragorn und Celeborn zu tuscheln, zog er es vor, sich im Wald in Sicherheit zu bringen. Er hatte keine Lust, so wie Aragorn, auch noch ins Wasser geworfen zu werden. Also begab er sich lieber auf die Jagd.

Als die fünf einige Zeit später – wieder angekleidet - beim Frühstück ums Feuer saßen, hielt es Gimli nicht mehr aus. "Herr Celeborn", polterte er los, "findet Ihr es nicht unangemessen, was Ihr letzte Nacht da mit Haldir gemacht habt?"

Celeborn sah verwundert von seinem Teller auf. "Wieso? Was meint Ihr?"

"Ihr wisst schon was ich meine", beharrte Gimli, die Tritte ignorierend, die er von Aragorn und Legolas, zwischen denen er saß, kassierte, "Ihr seit verheiratet und trotzdem treibt ihr es mit .... ähm... anderen."

Aragorn verdrehte die Augen und Legolas stöhnte auf. Dieser Zwerg war die Taktlosigkeit in Person.

Aber Celeborn schien sich in keinster Weise angegriffen zu fühlen. Stattdessen schaute er den Zwergen an, als ob er noch immer nicht verstehen würde, wo dessen Problem lag. "Sicher bin ich verheiratet. Na und?"

Jetzt verdrehte Gimli die Augen. "Aber so was tut man nicht, wenn man verheiratet ist", belehrte er den Herrn des Waldes.

"Tut man nicht?", fragte dieser irritiert und schaute fragend zu Aragorn. Doch dieser zuckte nur entschuldigend mit den Schultern und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Haldir sagte lieber auch nichts, sondern sondierte höchst fasziniert das Essen auf seinem Teller, als sähe er es gerade zum ersten Mal.

Celeborn lächelte nun. "Herr Gimli, habt Ihr etwa wirklich gedacht, dass wir Elben total monogam sind? Die ganze Ewigkeit hindurch? Ich meine: E-w-i-g-k-e-i-t... Ist euch klar, wie lange das ist? Und wie lange Galadriel und ich schon verheiratet sind?"

"A.... aber trotzdem", stotterte Gimli beharrlich. "Ich meine, die Herrin Galadriel... Was würde sie denn dazu sagen?"

Celeborns Lächeln wuchs in die Breite. "Wir haben das, was Ihr wohl eine offene Ehe nennen würdet. Und, ja, sie weiß Bescheid."

Gimli schnappte nach Luft. "Wollt Ihr damit sagen, dass die Herrin Galadriel etwa auch...?" Fassungslos riß er die Augen auf.

Celeborn zuckte gleichmütig mit den Schultern. "Nun ja, in den letzten tausend Jahren nicht mehr so häufig, aber hin und wieder.... Sicher."

Man konnte es regelrecht klirren hören, als Gimlis Weltbild in Scherben zerbarst und er verfiel in ein langes Schweigen. Nach einer Weile schüttelte er den Kopf. "Elben", murmelte er. Dann schaute er Legolas an. "Du etwa auch?"

Legolas schaute ihn verdutzt an. "Ich bin doch gar nicht verheiratet."

"Aber wenn du es wärest", bohrte Gimli weiter, "würdest du dann auch mit anderen ins Bett gehen? Mit Frauen und Männern?"

Legolas dachte darüber nach und antwortete dann: "Ich weiß nicht. Am Anfang, also so in den ersten Jahrhunderten sicher noch nicht. Wahrscheinlich. Aber irgendwann... Ich meine, ist doch normal. Immer nur dieselbe Person im Bett wird doch auf die Dauer langweilig. Und ein bisschen Abwechslung frischt das Eheleben sicher auch auf."

Celeborn nickte dazu bekräftigend. "Genau was ich meine", bestätigte er.

"Machen das alle Elben so?", fragte Gimli mit schwacher Stimme."

"Ich glaub schon", nickte Celeborn. "Zumindest soweit ich weiß. Ist ja nicht so, dass man dauernd darüber redet."

"Nicht?", fragte Gimli überflüssigerweise.

"Nicht!", fauchte Legolas genervt. "Könnten wir jetzt vielleicht endlich das Thema wechseln, Kurzer?"

"Ach, ist dir wohl peinlich, was? Langes Elend, du", knurrte der Zwerg.

"Mir peinlich? Ich bin doch nicht so verklemmt wie du!", gab Legolas zurück und schon waren die beiden wieder mitten im am Vorabend durch den Brand so abrupt unterbrochenen Streit.

"Dein Vater hat meinen Vater damals ohne Grund eingesperrt", keifte Gimli wütend und völlig am Thema vorbei.

"Oh bitte", winkte Legolas genervt an. "Mußt du jedes Mal diese alte Geschichte ausbuddeln? Das ist mindestens 60 Jahre her. Und ich war damals noch nicht mal dabei."

"Na und? Es geht ums Prinzip", beharrte Gimli. "Dein Vater war unfair!"

"Der wird schon seine Gründe gehabt haben", fauchte Legolas zurück. "Meines Wissens nach haben dein Vater und seine Kumpane die Herbstfeiern gestört und mein Volk angegriffen!"

"Angegriffen?", polterte Gimli. "Sie waren nur 13 (und ein Hobbit) hatten sich in eurem blöden Wald verirrt, waren fast verhungert und haben nur Hilfe gesucht."

"Pah, als ob ein Zwerg jemals Hilfe bei Elben suchen würde", winkte Legolas ab.

"Sicher haben sie...." Gimli stutzte und sein Zwergenstolz regte sich. "Äh..., auch wieder wahr. Okay, der Punkt geht an dich."

"Sag ich doch", triumphierte Legolas. "Dein Vater und seine Kumpels wollten meine Leute angreifen. Also hör auf herumzukeifen und laß das Thema endlich ruhen."

"Ich keife solange ich will – und wenn ich es will, hau ich dir auch eine runter, du Elben-Rüpel!" Gimli hopste vor Wut inzwischen auf und ab.

"Ach ja?" Legolas verschränkte die Arme und schaute mit süffisantem Grinsen auf den Zwerg herab. "Soll ich mich dafür bücken oder willst du auf einen Stuhl steigen?"

"Dafür brauch ich keinen Stuhl", grinste Gimli hinterhältig – und trat Legolas mit Wucht gegen's Schienbein.

Legolas jaulte auf, bückte sich und hielt sich das schmerzende Schienbein. "Das war unfair!", beschwerte er sich.

"Aber wirkungsvoll", erwiderte Gimli grinsend und verpasste dem Elben, der sich nun mit ihm in Augenhöhe befand, eine – wenn auch etwas halbherzige, weil nicht ernstgemeinte – Ohrfeige. "Siehst du, ich brauche keinen Stuhl."

"Sagt mal", mischte sich Aragorn ein, "wie habt ihr zwei es eigentlich geschafft, euch zwei Jahre lang im Fangorn-Wald herumzutreiben, ohne euch gegenseitig umzubringen?"

Legolas seufzte und rieb sich das Schienbein. "Das frag ich mich auch. Es war wirklich eine Tortur mit diesem Zwerg. Dauernd dieses Gequengel: Der Wald ist so dunkel... Ich glaube, die Bäume leben alle und ich fühle mich beobachtet... Ich hab mir einen Splitter eingezogen... Das Moos ist so nass beim Hinsetzen... Der Baum hat sich beschwert, weil ich einen morschen Ast fürs Lagerfeuer abgebrochen habe.... blablabla", äffte er den Zwerg nach, der langsam aber sicher dunkelrot anlief. "Du blöder Elb", schnaufte er. "Da tut man dir einen Gefallen und lässt sich zwei ganze Jahre lang durch einen Wald schleifen und das ist dann der Dank. Warte es nur ab, bis wir in den Glitzernden Höhlen sind. Ich wette, dann werde ich mir jeden Tag elbisches Gejammer anhören dürfen."

"Da fall ich doch lieber mit dem Gesicht ins Klo meiner Katze, als mit dir noch mal so eine lange Reise zu machen. Dazu noch in Höhlen", fauchte Legolas wütend.

Gimli verzog entsetzt das Gesicht. "Aber du hast es verspro... - Du hast 'ne Katze?"

Dieser Themenwechsel brachte den Elben etwas aus dem Konzept. "Äh.... ja, wieso?"

"Was für eine?", hakte Gimli nach.

"Lorische Maincoon, warum?"

"Die sind ziemlich wertvoll", flüsterte Celeborn mit gewichtiger Miene in Aragorns Richtung. Haldir nickte zustimmend. "Und selten."

"Ich hab auch eine, eine Anorische Kurzhaar", sagte Gimli. "Sag mal, was machst du, wenn das Mistv.... ich meine das liebe Tierchen partou nicht ins Katzenklo machen will, sondern lieber deine Stiefel benutzt?" Dabei hatte er sich bei Legolas untergehakt, was bei dem Größenunterschied etwas seltsam aussah, und sie schlenderten in trauter Zweisamkeit in Richtung Waldrand.

"Oh das kenn ich", seufzte der Düsterwald-Elb, "also für gewöhnlich...."

Den Rest der Gebrauchsanleitung verstanden die zwei Elben und der Waldläufer nicht mehr, da Gimi und Legolas leiser geworden waren und sich bereits zu weit entfernt hatten.

Nach einer Schweigeminute, in der die Drei den Beiden nur verblüfft ob der unerwarteten Wendung hinterhergestarrt hatten, räusperte sich Aragorn. "Sagt mal, was war das denn eben?"

Celeborn zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Katzenfreunde unter sich, würde ich sagen."

Haldir grinste. "Was sich liebt das neckt sich – heißt es nicht so?"

Aragorn schüttelte nur fassungslos den Kopf. "Die spinnen doch, die Beiden. Hätten die sich damals so aufgeführt, wären wir nicht mal bis nach Moria gekommen."

Haldir grinste etwas schief. "Soviel zur Freundschaft zwischen Elben und Zwergen. Ich fand dieses Wochenende bisher höchst amüsant, kurzweilig und aufschlussreich. Machen wir das nächstes Jahr wieder?"

Celeborn nickte begeistert. "Au ja. Gimli muß unbedingt wieder mitkommen."

Aragorn verdrehte nur die Augen, schwieg aber ansonsten.

Nachdem die beiden Quälgeister weg waren kamen Aragorn und Celeborn nach einigen Themenwechseln auf den schwierigen Job des König-seins zu sprechen und fachsimpelten eine Weile herum. Celeborn hatte zwar Jahrtausende lange Erfahrung, aber man stellte ziemlich schnell fest, dass elbische und menschliche Probleme nicht ganz dieselben waren und so beschloß man, wieder das Thema zu wechseln und lieber über die geliebten Ehefrauen abzulästern.

Das wiederum war Haldir anscheinend peinlich, weil er Galadriel viel zu sehr verehrte, als dass der treue Hauptmann hören wollte, dass die Königin schnarche wie ein Ork und ähnliche recht persönliche Details. Also erhob er sich und nahm seinen Bogen und den Köcher. "Ich werde mal nach dem Rechten sehen und vielleicht etwas erjagen", murmelte er mit roten Ohren und entschwand ebenfalls im Wald.

Aragorn, der gerade zum Besten gab, dass Arwen manchmal auch ganz schön sägen konnte, nickte nur. Celeborn bekam es, weil er so lachen musste, gar nicht mit.

Nach einer Weile kamen Latsch und Bommel (wie Aragorn Legolas und Gimli ins Geheim getauft hatte) in trauter Zweisamkeit wieder und setzten sich zu den beiden Königen, wobei sie sich leise darüber unterhielten, was sie alles in die Glitzernden Höhlen mitnehmen mussten.

Wird fortgesetzt...


	9. Sonntag Vormittag

9. Noch immer Sonntag Vormittag (also nicht mehr ganz so früh...)

Plötzlich hörten die vier Gefährten aus dem Wald ein markerschütterndes Geschrei, als ob jemandem gerade furchtbares angetan wurde.

In Windeseile sprangen sie auf und rannten in Richtung der Quelle der Schreie. Das Bild, das sich ihnen bot, ließ sie mit offenen Mündern stehen bleiben.

Da standen Merry und Pippin, letzterer schrie wie am Spieß, und um sie herum hüpfte ein völlig aufgelöster Haldir, mit seinem Bogen in der Hand, und versuchte sie zu beschwichtigen: "Hör doch auf zu schreien Pippin, bitte", flehte er, "ich hab dich doch gar nicht getroffen. Glaub ich."

"Nicht mich!", schrie Pippin aufgebracht und unterbrach damit sein Gejammer. "Viel schlimmer, mein zweites Frühstück!!!" Damit trat er Haldir mit Wucht gegen das Schienbein, worauf dieser wieder, diesmal vor Schmerz, um die Hobbits herumsprang.

Legolas, Aragorn kicherten amüsiert, Gimli rollte gröhlend auf dem Boden herum, während Celeborn die Hände in die Seiten stemmte und krampfhaft, aber mit mäßigem Erfolg versuchte, ernst zu bleiben. "Mein immer wachsamer Hauptmann. Was hast du denn erlegt, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Haldir hörte auf herumzuspringen, nahm dem vor Wut zitternden Pippin den Pfeil aus der Hand und hielt ihn hoch. "Mal sehen.... Eine Möhre, zwei Kartoffeln, ein gebratenes Hühnchen und... drei Würste. Oh, und ganz hinten steckt noch ein Apfel."

"Sieben auf einen Schuß also. Meine Hochachtung Herr Elb", prustete Gimli, dann schaute er die Hobbits an, während er sich wieder aufraffte. "Sagt mal, was macht ihr hier eigentlich?"

"Wir wollten nach Gondor, Aragorn und Arwen besuchen", mischte sich nun Merry ein, der die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hatte, froh, dass sein Frühstück von dem angriffswütigen Elbenhauptmann verschont geblieben war. "Aber wie es aussieht, können wir uns ja den Weg sparen. Schön euch zu sehen." Damit rannte er auf die Gefährten zu, gefolgt von Pippin und es gab erst mal ein herzhaftes Begrüßungsgeknuddel.

Haldir schlich derweil möglichst unauffällig zu Celeborn und raunte ihm zu. "Wenn ich ungesehen zum Lager zurückkomme, haben wir eine ausgewogene Mahlzeit."

Celeborn nickte nur grinsend und Haldir machte sich daran, seinen verwegenen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, wurde jedoch von Gimli erwischt. "Sag mal Herr Elb, wieso hast du eigentlich auf die Hobbits geschossen?"

"Ich dachte, es wären Orks", gestand Haldir errötend, wobei er versuchte, seine Beute hinter seinem Rücken zu verstecken. (Nach dem Motto: Aus den Augen aus dem Sinn...) Aber da hatte er sich natürlich in Pippin getäuscht, der um ihn herumwieselte und ihm den zum Schaschlikspieß umfunktionierten Pfeil entriss, wobei er empört rief: "Das ist MEIN Frühstück." Dann drehte er sich zu Merry um. "Es ist unglaublich, kaum schaut man mal kurz weg, klauen einem diese Elben das Essen."

Merry nickte nur ernst und schaute Haldir ebenfalls empört an.

"Ich wollte es doch nur zum Lager bringen... Damit nicht noch mehr damit passiert", verteidigte sich dieser schwach.

"Orks also", nahm Gimli wieder den Faden auf. Er zeigte mit dem Finger auf die Hobbits, schaute dabei zu Legolas und Aragorn und wiederholte trocken: "Orks." Dann brach er wieder mit schallendem Gelächter in die Knie.

"Blöder Zwerg", knurrte Haldir und stapfte wieder zum Lager zurück.

Die anderen folgten ihm etwas langsamer, weil die Hobbits bereits damit begonnen hatten, alle Abenteuer aufzuzählen, die sie zwischen dem Auenland und Lorien erlebt hatten.

"....und in Bree", erzählte Merry begeistert, als sie im Lager ankamen, "hatte der Wirt vom Tänzelnden Pony so eine tolle Idee: Einmal zahlen – war gar nicht billig – und soviel essen wie man kann." Er strahlte glücklich über das ganze Gesicht, dann wurde er betrübt. "Aber ich glaube, nach unserem Besuch hat er dieses Konzept noch einmal überdacht. Versteh ich gar nicht. Sooo viel haben wir doch nun auch wieder nicht gegessen."

"Und bei Herrn Elrond in Bruchtal, da ging es uns so richtig gut", plauderte nun Pippin. "Herr Elrond hat darauf bestanden, die Sitten und Gebräuche der Gäste einzuhalten. Und deshalb gab es, wie zuhause, 1. Frühstück, 2. Frühstück, 11 Uhr Imbiss, Mittagessen, 4 Uhr Tee, Abendessen und Mitternachtsmahl. Nur zwischen dem Mittagessen und dem 4 Uhr-Tee dachten die Elben, dass da sicher auch was kommen müsse, weil die Pause dazwischen so lang ist – hab ich doch auch schon immer gesagt -, und so haben wir sogar eine Mahlzeit mehr bekommen. Wir haben nur noch keinen Namen dafür."

"Genau", mischte sich wieder Merry ein. "Und Herr Elrond hat an allen Mahlzeiten teilgenommen. Ist das nicht nett? Er meinte, das gehöre sich für einen Gastgeber so. Aber sag mal Pippin, fandest du nicht auch, dass er am 3. Tag etwas angestrengt aussah?"

Pippin nickte. "Ja, und ich glaube, seine Robe spannte am 4. Tag etwas um die Bauchmitte herum... ...sagt mal, habt ihr zufällig dieses leckere Lembas da?", plapperte Pippin weiter. "Schade, dass man das nur in Lorien kriegt, weil die aus diesen komischen Mallornnüsse gemacht sind. Ist euch eigentlich klar, dass das der totale Export-Schlager wäre? Wenn ich da nur an Legolas' glückliches Gesicht denke, als er das Lembas damals im Gepäck entdeckte..."

Legolas errötete sacht und grinste verlegen. "Naja, wir haben so was ja nicht", murmelte er leise.

"Hey", fiel daraufhin Merry etwas ein, "was macht ihr denn eigentlich, wenn ihr nach Valinor geht? Ich meine, gibt es denn dort überhaupt Mallorn-Bäume? Keine Mallorn kein Lembas. Ist doch so, oder?"

Haldir und Celeborn sahen sich betroffen an. Daran hatte bisher niemand gedacht. Aber Celeborn war schließlich König und somit Organisationstalent. "Haldir, mach dir 'ne Aktennotiz. Wenn wir irgendwann mal nach Valinor aufbrechen, ausreichend viele Mallorn-Schößlinge mitnehmen. Sicher ist sicher. Wir sollten Galadriel, wenn sie demnächst abreist, auch sicherheitshalber schon mal einige mitgeben. Dann dauert es nicht ganz so lange, bis die Bäume groß genug sind."

Der Hauptmann nickte hastig. Mal abgesehen vom Lembas bedeutete der Mangel an Mallorn-Bäumen schließlich auch: Kein Wohnen in Baumkronen, keine Super-Aussicht mehr, keine Strickleiter, die man einziehen konnte, wenn man mal seine Ruhe haben wollte, kein Runterspuken auf Rumil und Orophin... und sicherlich noch viele weitere Nachteile, die ihm im Moment nur grad nicht einfielen.


	10. Sonntag Mittag und Schluß

10. Sonntag Mittag

Durch das fröhliche Geplapper der Hobbits ging der Vormittag schnell herum und langsam wurde es Zeit fürs Mittagessen.

Celeborn und Gimli hatten sich derweil unterhalten und beschlossen, daß es nicht schlecht wäre, wenn man wenigstens einen Fisch auf ihrem Angelausflug fangen würde. Und da nur zwei Angeln übrig waren, die von Celeborn war bei seinem unfreiwilligen Tauchversuch zerbrochen, und die anderen sowieso keine Lust hatten, standen nun also ein Elbenkönig und ein Zwerg im Bach, wieder gekleidet in diesen 'feschen' weiten Elben-Angelhosen, und taten ihr Bestes, Fische vom Anbeißen zu überzeugen.

Sie standen schon eine ganze Weile im Bach, als das Unerwartete geschah: Ein Fisch biss bei Celeborn an. Der Herr des Waldes bekam einen gehörigen Schreck, als es plötzlich an seiner Angel zupfte. Aufgeregt wie ein Jungelb schrie er: "Ich hab einen! Ich hab einen!" und zog den Fisch aus dem Wasser. 

Im selben Moment schrie auch Gimli: "Ich hab einen! Ich hab einen!" Leider riß er die Angel viel zu heftig in die Höhe. Der Fisch schnellte aus dem Wasser, flog in hohem Bogen durch die Luft – und klatschte Celeborn ins Gesicht.

Der Elbenkönig, von der unerwarteten Attacke überrascht, taumelte zurück, wobei er mit den Armen ruderte, um irgendwo Halt zu finden. Leider hielt er noch immer die Angel mit dem Fisch dran in der rechten Hand. Durch sein Gerudere wurde der Fisch herumgeschleudert, löste sich vom Haken – und landete zappelnd in Gimlis weit offenstehender Angelhose. (Der Erklärbär sagt dazu: Wenn Elben und Zwerge aufeinander treffen, kommt es für gewöhnlich zu seltsamen Kettenreaktionen. Die Zwerge unterstellen den Elben Absicht, die Elben ebenso den Zwergen... Und deshalb mögen sich diese beiden Völker nicht. Man weiß eben nie, was als nächstes passieren könnte.)

Damit war das Chaos perfekt.

Gimli hüpfte herum und schrie: "Er beißt mich wohin! Er beißt mich wohin!"

Pippin rannte mit einer Pfanne in der Hand am Ufer auf und ab und rief: "Gebt ihn mir! Ich kenne ein tolles Rezept!"

Legolas und Aragorn knieten einige Meter weiter und hielten sich die Bäuche vor Lachen. Haldir drehte sich mit dem Bogen und einem aufgelegten Pfeil in der Hand dauernd im Kreis um festzustellen, ob das Geschrei irgendwelche gefährlichen Dinge anlocken würde, und Merry steckte kopfüber im Gepäck auf der Suche nach Gewürzen.

Nur Herr Celeborn stand völlig reglos aber mit hochrotem Kopf im Wasser und murmelte: "War ich das eben Herr Gimli? Das ist mir jetzt aber peinlich." Dabei wischte er sich die Schuppen aus dem Gesicht, die Gimlis Fisch hinterlassen hatte, bevor er sich in den Bach zurückretten konnte.

Haldir hatte inzwischen den Bogen sinken lassen, weil offensichtlich von keiner Seite Gefahr drohte, und überlegte, ob er einen Beitrag zur Entspannung der Situation leisten könnte. Doch Celeborn kam ihm zuvor: "Wenn Ihr einen Moment still stehen bleiben würdet, könnte ich den Fisch aus Eurer Hose holen", bot er an und streckte bereits die Hand nach Gimlis Beinkleidern aus, da er ja durch Gimlis Herumgehopse nur noch ein oder zwei Schritte von dem Zwerg entfernt stand.

Dieser blieb für einen Moment stehen und starrte den Elbenkönig entsetzt an. Dabei gingen ihm Bilder durch den Kopf... Bilder von der Regennacht und dem, was sich ihm im Elbenzelt dargeboten hatte. "Nein, nein...", stammelte er und hob abwehrend die Hände. "Gar nicht nötig. Wirklich nicht nötig." Damit drehte er sich um und rannte, so schnell ihn seine kurzen Beine in der behindernden Hose trugen, aus dem Bach und am Ufer entlang, den Fisch in seiner Hose völlig vergessend.

Weit kam er allerdings nicht.

Mit einem zweistimmigen Schrei warfen sich die Hobbits auf ihn und fingen an, in seiner Hose nach der leckeren Mahlzeit zu suchen.

Legolas und Aragorn gaben derweil nur noch schwache Fieplaute von sich, weil sie nicht so schnell Luft holen konnten, wie sie lachen mussten.

Plötzlich ertönte eine unerwartete Stimme hinter ihnen: "Ich habe mich immer gefragt, warum es heißt, daß kein Mensch, der den Goldenen Wald betreten hat, je wieder gesehen wurde. Langsam verstehe ich es. Diesen Anblick, der sich hier dem ahnungslosen Wanderer bieten kann, kann man wirklich keinem weitererzählen. Soviel zu den stolzen und weisen Elben..."

Gandalf trat näher und stützte sich grinsend auf seinen Stock. Das Bild, das sich ihm bot, war aber auch zu köstlich:

Der König des Waldes stand in albernen Hosen im Wasser, die Haare zerzaust und darin sowie im Gesicht noch immer Fischschuppen, der Elben-Prinz von Düsterwald und der König von Gondor lagen bäuchlings und vor Lachen wimmernd auf den Uferkieseln, der Zwerg lag ebenfalls bäuchlings am Ufer, schimpfend und gleichzeitig kichernd (auch Zwerge können kitzlig sein); auf ihm zwei Hobbits, von denen nur die Unterkörper und die Beine zu sehen waren, weil der Rest von ihnen auf Fischfang in den Hosen des Zwergs unterwegs war, und zu guter Letzt der stolze Elbenhauptmann Haldir, der gerade versuchte, dem wehrlosen Zwerg die Hosen auszuziehen, um den Hobbits die Suche zu erleichtern. (Klar, was denn wohl sonst - *ggg*)

Celeborn räusperte sich verlegen, als er den alten Zauberer sah, strich sich die Haare einigermaßen zurecht und schritt möglichst hoheitsvoll aus dem Wasser. "Seit mir gegrüßt Mithrandir. Was führt Euch nach Lorien?" Dabei ignorierte er tapfer den Zwerg mit seiner zappelnden Hose, aus der Dinge zu hören waren, wie: "Der ist aber ganz schön groß... Machen wir Suppe draus." "Nein, ich bin dafür, daß wir ihn dünsten. Mit Butter." "Wenn er nur nicht so glitschig wäre. Er rutscht mir dauernd aus den Händen."

Legolas und Aragorn, die den Zauberer, bemerkt hatten und gerade aufgestanden waren um ihn zu begrüßen, brachen in die Knie und erlitten einen neuerlichen Lachanfall, was ein deutlicher Hinweis dafür war, was für eine blühende Phantasie sie hatten.

Gandalf schaute auf den Zwerg herab. "Muß ich mir Sorgen um Gimli machen?", fragte er an Haldir gewandt, doch dieser winkte nur ab. "Nein, nein, das sind nur die Hobbits, die den Fisch suchen."

Gandalfs Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch. "Fisch... soso.... Nennt man das so bei Zwergen?", worauf er einen empörten Aufschrei von Gimli erntete.

Ein Räuspern von Celeborn, dem es – wie auch immer – gelang, ernst zu bleiben, erinnerte ihn an dessen Frage. "Ich bin auf der Wanderschaft, wie immer, und wollte, auf der Suche nach Abwechslung, dem Goldenen Wald einen kleinen Besuch abstatten. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass mein Wunsch so schnell erfüllt wird." Vergnügt glucksend schaute er zu, wie es Haldir endlich gelang den Zwerg aus den Angelhosen zu ziehen. Kurz darauf tauchte Pippin auf, den zappelnden Fisch triumphierend in der Hand haltend, gefolgt von Merry, der sich sofort auf die Suche nach der fallengelassenen Pfanne machte.

Legolas und Aragorn gelang es nun auch endlich einigermaßen, ihren Lachkrampf zu bekämpfen. Mit hochroten Gesichtern rappelten sie sich auf, immer wieder aufs neue losprustend.

Aragorn half Gimli auf die Beine, der sich darüber beschwerte, dass seine Hosen nun nach Fisch stanken, was Haldir mit gerümpfter Nase bestätigte.

Man begab sich zurück zum Lager und tauschte mit Gandalf die aktuellsten Neuigkeiten aus, während die Hobbits das Mittagessen bereiteten. Inzwischen konnte Gimli auch über sein unfreiwilliges Abenteuer lachen und es ging eine ganze Weile lustig zu.

Am frühen Nachmittag stellte man bedauernd fest, dass es nun höchste Zeit war, die Sachen zusammenzupacken und sich auf den Rückweg zu machen.

Mit vereinten Kräften war alles schnell aufgeräumt, eingepackt und auf dem Packpferd verstaut. Gimli und Legolas teilten sich wieder ein Pferd, Pippin saß hinter Aragorn und Merry wurde hinter Haldir auf dessen Pferd gesetzt. Gandalf rief Schattenfell zu sich. Celeborn hatte sein Pferd für sich alleine, nahm aber das Packpferd am Zügel, und gemeinsam ging es Richtung Caras Galadhon.

Den Rest kann man in wenigen Worten zusammenfassen. Die Gefährten blieben noch zwei Wochen in Lorien und hatten ihren Spaß. Dann brachen Gimli und Legolas auf, um endlich die Glitzernden Höhlen zu erforschen. Pippin und Merry begleiteten Aragorn und Gandalf nach Gondor um Arwen zu treffen und auch dort die Küche zu plündern und hobbitsche Essgewohnheiten einzuführen. Außerdem hatte ihnen Elrond noch einige Dinge für sein Töchterchen mitgegeben.

Bevor sich alle trennten, verabredete man sich für das nächste Jahr. Merry und Pippin wurden eingeladen.

Ach ja, eines noch: Alle, außer Celeborn wurden von Mückenangriffen verschont, weil sie sich mit der Anti-Mückensalbe, die jeder von Galadriel erhalten hatte, immer brav eingeschmiert hatten...

Ende

Vielen Dank an euch alle für eure lieben Reviews. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet beim Lesen ebensoviel Spaß wie ich beim Schreiben.

Eure Shelley


End file.
